


【我宇】【炮友记】2情人

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby
Summary: 【形象参考】小白第一条疑似分手微博无胡自拍。





	【我宇】【炮友记】2情人

**Author's Note:**

> 【形象参考】小白第一条疑似分手微博无胡自拍。

转过年来，再次看到小白兔，已经是情人节的时候了。

情人节的清吧比平常热闹一些，卡座里到处都是耳鬓厮磨的情侣。我从吧台经过时，看到小白一个人在那儿喝着闷酒，一脸失恋样。

我走过去，坐在他旁边。

小白头发还是很短，面容有些憔悴，和平常不一样的是，他的胡子剃的干干净净的。方方的下巴，线条非常硬，给人一种刚毅的感觉。可好笑的是，他的酒杯旁，竟然放着一顶老头款的毛线帽。

他看到我，怔了一怔，仿佛是在大脑里搜寻着我是一个来搭讪的人，还是是否与我有过曾经的回忆，毕竟我也由短发留成了长发，在脑后扎了一个小尾巴。

“叫哥哥。”我笑着说。

他的脸顿时红了，似是记起了我是如何在床上折腾他的，起身想走，被我按住了。

“大过节的，一个人？怎么，彻底分了？”

“你管的着么？！”小白兔又开始了呲牙示威。

“之前是管不着，但你现在一个人了，我觉得我可以管管了。”我凑近他，在他耳边耳语道，“如果你没有想法，你今晚为什么会在这里。”

其实我知道，他最近一段时间经常一个人来这儿，老板哥们每次都给我发消息通报，只是我正好出差在外地，无法分身来看这只小白兔罢了。而他上次来的时候，哥们有意无意地和他透露了我今天回来的消息。

在昏暗的灯光中，我拉着他的手穿过挤满了人的酒吧，再一次来到了408房间。

一进门，我就把他抵在门上，吻了上去，小白的双唇和我记忆中一样甜，一样软。亲吻的时候，我手上的动作也没有停下，从他的胸部摸到他的腰肢，解开他的腰带，将裤子扯下，用腿直接顶开他的双腿，将手向他的后庭伸去，却摸到了一丝黏腻。

我起身，盯着他的眼睛，问道：“你自己做了扩张和润滑了？”

“少他妈废话，做不做啊？”小白兔对我的疑问及其不满，哼了一声。

这只淫荡的兔子！我要是不来，他会不会随便找个人就解决了？想到这一点我就有些上火，再次吻向他的时候吻得愈发用力，甚至开始撕咬。

“你会不会接吻啊？只会咬人么？”小白挣脱我的撕咬，闷闷地说。

“没错，我这只狼不仅想咬你这只小白兔，还想吃了你。”话音未落我就解开腰带，掏出肉棒，长驱直入。

小白就这样被我钉在了门上，随着我的抽插轻声哼着，将压抑着的情欲逐渐释放了出来。

插了数十下，我将一只手绕过他插在他和门板之间，然后拢向我的身体，另一只手从他臀部底下托起，用力将他整个人托了起来。

“小心了喔。”我提醒道。

小白还沉浸在被侵入的快感中，没等反应整个人就被我带离开了门板，他忙双手抱住我的脖子，双腿夹住我的腰，就这样挂在了我的身上。

“啊……哈……不……我不……这姿势……啊……啊啊……太深了……”小白被我插的连说话都开始说不连贯，淫声浪语都是断断续续的。

他整个人的重心落到了最低点，随着我每走一步就跟着晃动一下，他紧紧地攀附着我，导致我的肉棒每一次都能直接插到最深处。而随着每一步的走动，插入的角度也不一样，未知的刺激使得小白每一次吐出的浪音也不一样，也使得我也收获了无尽的快感，走着，抽插着，愈发嚣张。

“小白，哥哥插得你深不深？”  
“唔……啊……好深……啊……”  
“想不想要哥哥？”  
“嗯……啊哈……啊啊……”  
“回答我啊，小白！”  
“啊……啊……嗯嗯……”

我停下脚步，止住动作，用手捏住他的下巴，把他的头从我胸前掰起来让他迷蒙的眼睛与我对视。  
“回答我。”

从他的眼睛中，我已经看出小白快要攀登到欲望的巅峰，却被硬生生打断，这种煎熬使得他眼中含泪，难以忍受。

“说！想不想要？”我狠狠一顶，撞击着他体内最敏感的那一点。  
“啊——”他哀叫着，这快感要把他逼疯，却又得不到释放。  
“说不说？”我又是狠狠一下。  
“啊——呜呜呜……想要……”  
“想要什么，说清楚。”又是狠狠一下。  
“啊——想要你操死我，行了吧！”小白兔被我折磨的终是发了狠，气鼓鼓地瞪着我。

太可爱了。

“好，答应你。”

我再次抱着小白走向门口，一路上小白兔又是高声浪叫直到背部再次贴向门板，仿佛有了安全感，双腿也没有刚才圈绕的那么紧了。我扭动腰臀，加大了抽插的力度，让深入在他体内的肉棒与他的肠壁摩擦着，他诱人的穴口被撑到了极限，四周翻红，淫水不断地滴落，随着我的抽插发出噗呲噗呲的声音。

“啊啊啊啊啊……”小白终于攀上了欲望的高峰，射得我俩满身都是。

“你这是多久没做了啊？”我看着他无意识地全身发软，吃饱喝足的满足样，把肉棒拔出来，抱着他去浴室冲洗。

“这个学期都没和他见面，”小白嘟哝着，享受着我给他的冲澡服务。“我以为我们能坚持下去，没想到再深的感情也逃不过分隔两地的距离呢。一开始只是小打小闹，到得后来竟然好几天都不联系，我都忘记了我们当初为什么要在一起。”

“分了也好。”

“便宜你这只狼了。”小白说着，一把水泼向我。

我嘿嘿笑着，给他擦干，抱起他放到床上。

“继续？”我挺了挺下身，“刚才是谁说要让我操死来着？”

小白羞红了脸，但是还是把双腿分了开来。他的菊穴依旧湿润，穴口一张一合，邀请我的进入。

我抬起他细长的双腿，缓慢地插入我的肉棒，慢慢地摩擦着，感受着他里面的每一寸肠壁，每一处褶皱。

“啊啊……啊……”小白的穴口饥渴地夹紧了我的肉棒，叫声愈发销魂。

我开始加速，坚硬如铁的肉棒抽插着他湿濡的小穴，胯部撞击着他的臀部，囊袋也随着动作不停地拍打着，发出啪啪的声音。

“啊哈……啊……啊啊……”小白继续浪叫着，在我的侵略下他的阴茎又有了再次抬头的趋势。

我攥住他的阴茎，上上下下地撸动着，很快马眼就开始吐出透明的液体，我来来回回地刺激着他的整个柱身，却唯独不去触碰他的龟头，这种不完全的刺激让他开始难受，呜咽着求我。

“啊啊……哥哥……那里……那里也要……”

既然小白兔开口了，我自是要满足他了。

我一只手钳住他的龟头，指尖轻刮着他的茎端，另一只手在柱身上四处游走，捏扯着他的包皮。这点点的刺激使得他要被灭顶的快感所淹没，喊也喊不出来了，只能大口地喘着粗气，扭动着身体，像一只被冲到岸上的鱼，挣扎着，求救着。

我把他的双腿扛在我的肩上，开始新一轮的抽插，狠狠地撞击着他。很显然，这个姿势更刺激，他更加淫荡地叫着，除了淫叫，再无任何的反应。他被我操得眼睛蒙上了一层雾气，逐渐凝结成透明的泪珠，自眼角滑落，卷翘的睫毛也被眼泪沾湿。我身体下压，舔掉他的眼泪，与他接吻，把他的淫叫都堵了回去，他的小脸被憋的通红，双手在我的后背乱抓，尖锐的指甲还狠狠地扎入我的肉里。而他给我的痛感，让我又转化成了动能把他插得更狠。

又插得百十下，他的菊穴突然绞紧，咬住了我的肉棒，狠狠地吸住让我停止了肆虐。他的整个身体也绷直了，覆在阴茎上的手紧紧攥住，快感从茎端的小孔中喷薄而出。这到达高潮的刺激让我也瞬间释放，全部激射在了他的小穴深处。

“啊……”小白满足地叹息着。我把半软的肉棒从他的体内退出，白浊的精液没有了阻挡也随之溢出，流在了凌乱的床上。

我帮小白兔清理干净，搂着他，摸着他光滑的下巴，问道，“怎么样，哥哥能满足你不？考虑一下哥哥呗？就算送你情人节礼物了。”

“我不需要礼物，我也不需要情人。”小白兔斜了我一眼，“不过打桩机可以考虑入一台。”


End file.
